


Broadcasting My Love

by northfox



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, kind of a wtnv AU, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northfox/pseuds/northfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a handsome new stranger comes to town, Connor McKinley is smitten and it's not long before the whole town knows thanks to his radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Good morning Green River!"

Connor McKinley adjusted his headphones over his soft ginger hair and grinned as he spoke, even though his audience couldn't see him.

"Let's talk about last night's Green River PTA meeting for a moment, seriously Sharon? I mean, is it just me or has she been wearing way too much of the Jennifer Lopez Kmart collection? More on that story as it develops."

Connor shuffled his papers and leaned closer to his microphone. "In other news, the Green River city council is proud to announce the addition of a golf team to Green River High's long list of available sports. People with gasping and clapping skills are wanted to attend the matches and make them seem professional."

The small town of Green River, with their population of 900, didn't have much in the way of bragging rights. Their sports teams were average, their school grades were average, pretty much everything was average. That's why everyone loved Connor McKinley.

His signature snappy comments and perceptive personality made the Green River News the only extraordinary thing in town. Everyone listened to Connor's show, everyone talked about it. Connor was Green River's most popular resident, outside of that small town, nobody knew his name but there he could hardly go out in public without receiving some sort of recognition.

After his show, Connor flicked off the "On Air" sign and grabbed his keys on his way out of the studio. He received a few high fives from the station's interns as he walked to the parking lot.

Earlier that day Connor's carpool had cancelled on him so he began the three mile walk to his apartment building.

A car slowed down next to Connor as he walked and rolled down its window.

"Connor McKinley!" The driver shouted.

Connor turned to see James Church's jeep beside him. "Need a ride?" He asked.

Connor nodded eagerly and got into the car with James, who happened to be the owner of Green River's only coffee shop. James always smelled like coffee and his car was no different. He dropped Connor off in front of his apartment complex before speeding away down the road.

A moving truck was parked in front of the building and the "for sale" sticker that was usually plastered to the door across from Connor's apartment was gone. Someone was moving in.

As Connor was fumbling with his key ring to unlock his door, the new tenant emerged from the moving van, saddled with boxes. He held four boxes in his arms, covering his face and obstructing his view. When the man stumbled, Connor rushed over to him and relieved him of half of his load. As he pulled away the boxes the man's face became visible.

He had dark brown eyes that were bright and expressive. His hair was light brown and neat with a little swooping bit over his forehead that bounced up and down when he walked. His smile was large and shiny and his tanned skin was clear, he practically glowed. All in all, he made Connor want to die.

Too nervous to say anything to his handsome new neighbor, Connor hurried over to his door, set down the boxes, and then vanished into his own apartment. The man watched him curiously for a moment before shrugging and carrying on.

Inside his apartment, Connor took a deep breath. What was that man? That perfect creature he had just seen? Connor couldn't believe a man like that existed! If you had asked Connor yesterday, to close his eyes and picture the perfect human, they would've looked like the man across the hall.

Connor parted the blinds on his window with his fingers and watched the man unload box after box. He considered going out to help but decided it'd be best for both of them if he didn't. Connor was afraid he'd be holding something fragile and the man would speak to him, causing him to drop the box and break its contents.

Later that night, as Connor sat on his couch watching TV, someone knocked on his door. It was nine o'clock at night; nothing good ever happens when someone knocks on your door at nine.

Armed with a frying pan that he had retrieved from the kitchen, Connor opened the door. Standing in the hallway was the man from earlier that day. Connor threw the pan over his shoulder quickly, ignoring the clattering sounds it made, and opened the door all the way.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Price." The man, Kevin, said. He extended a hand which Connor shook in reply. "I'm Connor"

"I wanted to say thanks, Connor, for helping me before with those boxes. I kind of bit off more than I could chew."

Flustered, because Kevin had said his name in that perfect voice of his, Connor replied with: "Oh, I'm sure you could fit a lot in your mouth." Then Kevin raised an eyebrow at him before saying goodnight and heading back across the hall.

Connor shut his door and proceeded to bang his head against it. "I'm sure you could fit a lot in your mouth?" He groaned. "Seriously Connor?"

Thoroughly done with the day, Connor changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

The next day at the studio, Connor couldn't stop thinking about his new neighbor, and now all of Green River knew about it.

"There's a city council meeting tonight at six that will be followed by a pasta dinner. Speaking of pasta, I have a new neighbor. Maybe he likes pasta? I'm not quite sure yet. His name is Kevin and his hair is very exciting. I tried talking to him yesterday but I accidentally made a sexual innuendo instead. Hopefully he'll forget about it and come over. Maybe he'll bake something and need extra sugar? I can buy sugar just in case." On and on, Connor rambled about Kevin Price, and everyone in town heard. They all knew Connor was gay of course, but it was strange for the usually professional broadcaster to suddenly intertwine his personal and work lives on the air.

His listeners liked the change of pace, which was a good thing because Connor was certainly not done talking about Kevin.


	2. Chapter Two

Nothing had happened in Green River for an entire week, nothing notable anyway. Connor sat at his desk in his apartment and stared at a blank piece of paper. He'd been trying to come up with a script for hours and all he'd done was draw a dog and consider stabbing his pen through his own eye.

Someone knocking on the door roused Connor from his writer's block and he answered the door. Kevin stood in the hallway wearing a light blue polo and a pair of jeans. "Hey, Connor... right?"

Connor nodded.

"Can I borrow some sugar? I started cooking but didn't check my ingredients first like an idiot."

"Uh, sure. Come in." Connor said, opening the door wider and stepping aside. Kevin walked in and glanced around Connor's living room.

"I'll go get you some sugar, hold on one second." Connor walked into the kitchen, leaving Kevin in the living room. He noticed Connor's desk and took note of the notebook paper adorned with a poorly drawn golden retriever.

Connor returned with a zip-lock baggie of sugar and handed it to Kevin. "That's three cups. Is it enough?"

"Should be good." Kevin said with a nod. "I'm making something I saw on the Food Network, you should come by when it's done to see that your sugar's been put to good use."

Connor could feel himself start to blush. "Sounds like a date!"

Kevin smiled and turned to go, not seeing Connor's eyes widen in horror. "Not a date date, but like a calendar date!"

Kevin ignored him and stepped into the hall, Connor ran to his doorway and stopped on the threshold. "Like a calendar Kevin!" He shouted. Connor could've sworn he heard laughter coming from Kevin's apartment after he had shut the door.

Later that afternoon, Connor stopped by Kevin's apartment where he was treated to a weird foreign dish.

"So Connor, what do you do?" Kevin asked from across the table.

"I host the town's radio show." Connor never had to tell anyone his profession before. Everyone knew what Connor did for a living because nobody new ever came to Green River.

"Oh that's cool."

"What about you?"

"I'm a scientist."

"Like with chemicals and stuff?" Connor asked.

Kevin laughed. "No, religious sciences. Psychology, history, that sort of thing."

"That's cool. I'm struggling pretty bad with writing my script, since you know psychology can you tell me why my stupid brain won't write anything?" Connor asked jokingly. To his surprise, Kevin replied with a serious and educated answer: "Perhaps your brain is bored? Do something spontaneous and stimulating to wake up your creativity. Go on a date or take a vacation."

Connor considered Kevin's advice long after he had gone home. Back at his desk, Connor found it in him to write a very Kevin-oriented script. After all, dinner at Kevin's was kind of a date right?

"So anyway, then I said 'sounds like a date' to him. I actually said that! I can't believe it. What am I? I mean, that kind of counts as a date right? Call in and help me out with this listeners. Now the weather." Connor flipped the switch that changed the radio frequency from his studio to the weather nerds down the hall. His switchboard erupted in lights like a Christmas tree.

When the weather ended, Connor took back the helm and took a call on the air. "Hello you're on with Connor McKinley!"

"Hi, I'm Connor McKinley's best friend Chris and I think he needs to tell us the traffic before I get in a car accident on my way to the store."

"Holy crap, sorry Chris." Connor loaded the traffic report on his laptop and read it to his listeners.

"... And that's your Green River traffic report. Back to the good stuff, Kevin's hair. Let me describe this to you as best I can: literally perfect. I spent dinner trying to find a flaw and I couldn't. Not a single one!"

The rest of that broadcast was Connor talking about Kevin's hair and taking calls from sweet old ladies telling him that they'll make matching sweaters for him and Kevin.

After the show ended, Connor locked up his studio and walked to James' cafe, which was now closed, to hang out with him and Chris who happened to be James' boyfriend.

He knocked on the glass door and James unlocked it for him. "Hey Con!" He said, embracing his friend. "Hey James."

A song started on the overhead radio and Chris climbed up on the counter. "What is he doing?" Connor asked.

James realized what song was playing and rolled his eyes. "He thinks he's funny."

Using a spoon as a microphone, Chris sang along, serenading his boyfriend.

"It's our song James!" He shouted during a music break.

Connor had never heard the song, but he didn't listen to music much. "Why is this your song?" He asked.

James put up a hand. "Give it a sec."

The chorus started and Chris pointed at James and sang loudly. "Take me to Church!" He cried.

Connor laughed hysterically. "Oh my god James, this is your song!"

Again James rolled his eyes so hard they almost disappeared into his head. Connor joined Chris on the counter, singing and pointing at James every time the song said the word "church". While they jumped around, James cleaned coffee cups and scoffed at them.

When the song ended, the three of them sat on a couch by the window. James had his arm around Chris, who was leaning against his chest. "So Connor, tell us about your new boy toy." Chris said.

"Oh yeah! Kevin." James said, batting his eyelashes while Chris made kissing noises.

Connor kicked James' lap causing both him and Chris to jolt. "Quit it, we aren't dating. He probably isn't even gay."

James shrugged. "I didn't know I was gay 'till I met this idiot." He said. "Maybe you'll be Kevin's idiot?"

Connor blushed. "I'm already his idiot, did you hear the some of the stuff I accidentally said to him?" He put his head in his hands.

Chris leaned forward and put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "We heard, Con. Don't let that deter you though, you're an awesome guy."

Connor took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "After some time I'm sure I'll calm down around him. Then we can talk for real."

"That's the spirit!"

That night, Connor went home with a new sense of purpose. Tomorrow after work he was going to man up and talk to Kevin without stumbling over his words.

There was a package at Connor's front door when he arrived home, he sliced the packing tape apart and opened it. Old Woman Josie, who lived by the car park, had followed through on her promise and in the box were two matching sweaters. One had a "K" on it, the other sported a "C".

Connor smiled and put them back in the box, maybe one day he'd get to use them.


	3. Chapter Three

"So I'm not saying that Kevin made a move... but he totally made a move yesterday." Connor tilted his microphone slightly and willed the blush out of his cheeks. "Here's how it went down: I was walking to the mailboxes yesterday morning to check my unit when I bumped into Kevin on the way down. He let me go ahead of him down the stairs, then he waited for me to finish getting my mail before getting his own. I wasn't in his way at all so there was no reason to wait other than being a total gentleman!"

On his way out to his car, Farraw, Connor's favorite intern, stopped him in the studio lobby. "Mr. McKinley!" She called, trotting up behind him.

"What's up Farraw?"

"Are you gonna date Kevin?"

"Um," Connor stopped walking. "he hasn't really said anything about dating yet... but I can feel it."

"Well when you guys start dating, which you totally will, can I please get your story for my gay pride essay?"

"What essay?"

"Well I have to interview people in my town about something I can relate to, so I chose homosexuality."

"Good choice, and of course you can use our story Farraw."

Farraw leaned forward and pecked Connor on the cheek. "Thanks hun."

Well now dating Kevin isn't just good for me, it's good for a young girl's future in college! It can't get much better than this!

Back in his apartment, Connor watched a dog show for a little bit before snoozing off.

The next morning he went out for breakfast.

When Connor walked into the diner he was immediately smothered by Elena D'Arcy, the owner of the diner. "Connor McKinley, I am a big fan!" She exclaimed, shoving her apron at Connor. "Please sign my apron!"

Connor laughed and signed the apron.

"Your boyfriend is here!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your boyfriend, Kevin!" The woman said happily, dragging Connor over to Kevin's table and shoving him into the booth. "I'll go get you some coffee." She said sweetly, patting Connor's head.

Kevin looked up from his iPad at Connor and smiled while raising his eyebrows. "I guess she thinks I'm your boyfriend then, huh?"

Nervously, Connor rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Yeah, I uh, I wonder why she would think that."

Kevin smirked and took one of his earbuds out, passing it to Connor. "Could it be because of this?" He asked. Connor put the bud in his ear and groaned when he heard his own voice.

"Think of the most beautiful, pure walnut from the jungles of Brazil, the color of that walnut is the color of Kevin's hair."

Connor handed the earbud back to Kevin and rubbed his temples. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Kevin smiled, "Don't be."

"Huh?"

"Nobody's ever compared the color of my eyes to a maple donut before."

"Really? I've got more."

"Like what?"

"Um, your swoopy hair reminds me of the ocean."

"Mhmm, go on."

"And your chest probably feels like hugging the world's most amazing pillow, y'know the kind that's nice and firm yet soft at the same time?"

"I gotcha. Any more?"

"Kissing you is probably the most amazing thing a person could ever experience."

"Well I wouldn't know about that one." Kevin said. Connor looked away awkwardly, worried that he'd made Kevin uncomfortable.

Kevin leaned forward in his seat a bit. "Why don't you tell me?" He asked before cupping his hand behind Connor's neck and directing the other man into a kiss.

All activity in the diner ceased as the attention was shifted to the town's unofficial power couple. People awwed and openly observed Connor finally get his dream come true.

Kevin broke out of the kiss and glanced around the nosy diner at people shamelessly staring at him and Connor. "Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" He asked.

Connor still had his eyes closed from the kiss and he seemed to not be registering what was going on but he nodded and Kevin got up and took his hand, leading him out of the diner.

Kevin gave Connor a ride to their apartments.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

Connor shrugged. "Sure, or we could just kiss again, I dunno."

With a laugh, Kevin pulled Connor into another short kiss. "We can do that too, but let's talk about this first."


	4. Chapter Four

Kevin invited Connor into his apartment for a talk about what had happened at the diner.

"Kevin, I still can't get over all the stuff I said on my show about you. I'm so sorry, it must've been so embarrassing."

"Didn't the kiss make it clear for you?" Kevin asked in bewilderment.

"Make what clear?"

"Connor, I wasn't embarrassed. I feel the same way about you! In fact, I wouldn't shut up about you at work and one of my friends showed me the radio show. It was the best day ever!"

Connor felt his cheeks turning pink. "I dunno if I'd call that, the best."

"No, no." Kevin tangled his fingers into Connor's red hair. "It was the best." He pressed his lips onto Connor's, gently. Connor began getting a bit more excited, placing his hands low on Kevin's back and kissing him harder.

The two of them moved back and bumped into the table holding Kevin's laptop. The computer bounced a bit and Connor's voice filled the room.

"I mean, it's not like I don't have any personal goals for a relationship, especially one with Kevin, but I kinda like to let things take their own course. Of course I'd love some snuggling and little kisses on the nose and lots of lame compliments and warm hugs, but that's just me. I have no idea what Kevin would want out of a relationship!"

Connor pulled out of the kiss and groaned in agony, he squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temples.

"Oh God, please turn that off. Wait, I have a better idea! Let's go burn down the radio station!"

Kevin laughed and kissed the tip of Connor's nose, making the other man blush. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, I think it's really cute Connor. So please don't make such a fuss, it's really great."

"If you say so." Connor grumbled, plopping onto the couch.

Kevin closed the lid on his laptop and crawled onto the couch next to Connor. "Psst, I've got Netflix. We can snuggle and hug and I can give you lame compliments. I happen to share many of the same interests."

"And I can give you lame compliments too." Connor added, toying with the sleeve of Kevin's shirt.

"Don't worry Con, I've gotten enough lame compliments from you to last me a lifetime!" Kevin exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hey! That was quality stuff!"

"Kevin's face looks like it belongs carved into Mount Rushmore among the best men of our country. If songbirds could talk, they'd sound like Kevin Price. Sometimes when Kevin-"

"Alright alright! I get it!" Connor exclaimed punching Kevin in the arm playfully. "To be honest, you might be more of a mockingbird."

Kevin grinned and got up off the couch, grabbing a pile of blankets from his linen closet. Then got all the pillows off his bed and tossed them into Connor in a large fluffy heap. "It's snuggle time, McKinley." Kevin announced, climbing into the blanket and pillow nest next to Connor and nuzzling into his warmth.

"What are we watching?" Connor asked blissfully, wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulders.

"Hmm? Oh, have you ever seen 'The Phantom of the Opera'?"

Connor lurched forward and clapped his hands together. "Only a thousand times! It's my favorite!"

"Mine too."

Connor placed his hands behind his head and leaned back with a smug grin. "I knew this was meant to be."

Kevin used his remote to play the movie and the sounds of the overture soon filled the room after the auction. Connor gasped and squeezed Kevin's hand when the chandelier was revealed and began rebuilding itself.

On every song that came along, Kevin and Connor hummed along quietly, that is until Masquerade. Both men happened to know all the choreography and they danced around the room together like kids.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Look around at the sea of smiled around you!" They shouted in joyous unison.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might love you, just a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, a lot."

Conner smiled and smoothed back Kevin's perpetually perfect hair. "I love you a lot too."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more gay mormons? Check out my tumblr @eriksfavoritecape


End file.
